A location-determining receiver, such as a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver estimates the position, attitude (e.g., tilt, roll, or yaw), or both of an object or a vehicle. The location-determining receiver may experience imprecise pseudo-range and carrier phase measurements, where the location-determining receiver receives (e.g., transiently) one or more satellite signals of low signal strength or poor signal quality.
Certain location-determining receivers may use an error-reducing filter (e.g., Kalman filter) to filter the results of carrier phase measurements or processed carrier phase measurement data, for example. Some location-determining receivers may use a Receiver Autonomous Integrity Monitoring (RAIM) technique to detect errors of analyzed pseudo-range measurements by comparing the analyzed pseudo-range measurements to reference pseudo-range measurements, where erroneous or outlying pseudo-range measurements can be excluded from a position or attitude solution to improve accuracy of the estimated position or attitude of the object or the vehicle. Neither the error-reducing filter approach, nor the RAIM technique fully addresses the aforementioned problem of imprecise pseudo-range and carrier phase measurements, where the location-determining receiver receives (e.g., transiently) one or more satellite signals of low signal strength or poor signal quality. Thus, there is as need for an improved method and system for estimating position using dual real time kinematic engines.